


A Haunting Refrain

by daredevilmoon



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Choking, F/M, Knifeplay, PWP, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredevilmoon/pseuds/daredevilmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Elektra like to do things a little dangerously on occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Haunting Refrain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acertaindefenseattorney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acertaindefenseattorney/gifts).



Matt could hear the tell-tale little clicks of Elektra’s heels behind him, the soft brush of skirt against skin as she followed. It had gone on this way for a few minutes, the steady beat of her heart a pleasant companion against the sounds of the night, the sweet smell of her skin overwhelming the scents of the city; she was like nothing he’d ever experienced, even as he experienced her again and again.   
  
The clicking of her heels grew a little faster and Matt still showed no sign that he’d noticed her presence - knew, too, that she was aware of this. He had the feeling that if she didn’t want to be heard, she never would be; he counted himself lucky she wanted him to hear.   
  
The sharp sound of metal, the taste of it glancing over the tip of his tongue.  
  
In a moment, she was behind him, catching him in a hold that pinned him back to her - the blade of the knife against his throat. The hungry little hum of her pleasure sounded directly in his ear, pouring over him viscerally; he swallowed, hard, Adam’s apple scraping the blade.  
  
“Don’t get yourself arrested. I’m not a lawyer yet,” Matt said, low. He leaned his head back against hers and another hungry sound rumbled in her throat, like a laugh twisted by desire, and she smacked the knife underneath his chin. A little starburst of pain.   
  
“You know very well there isn’t anyone around, Matthew. Be a good boy and come with me,” she said, voice low and shaped around her smile. She walked him backwards, between two buildings - the smell of damp brick occluded her for a moment before she caught his focus again. In moments like this, in moments with her, he could easily pretend that they were the only two in the world. “Are you just going to let me do this to you?” She goaded, pushing him up against the wall. He felt the scrape of brick against his cock, even through his jeans - took a moment to allow the outside world entrance, insure that there was no one around before he moved. He let his cane fall to the ground with a hollow click.  
  
He spun from her hold quickly, and forced her hard against the opposite wall with his body - she sighed happily, cutting it in two with the knife as she placed it between her teeth. Her newly-freed hand found Matt’s, sliding it up her skirt and against the heat of her bare cunt. She forced his hand tightly against her, grinding her clit against the heel of his hand and he could hear the way she clenched her jaw at that, the slide of his rough fingers into her. He leaned forward against her, to smell her - nothing but the faint tang of sweat, the overwhelming headiness of her cunt as she dripped down her thighs. He tasted the sweetness of it against his tongue.   
  
“Matthew -” she started, words caught around the blade. He reached his free hand up, sliding it around her neck and she groaned a little louder than before, a sound which never failed to go straight to his cock. “Matthew,” she repeated. He could hear the scrape of her tongue against the blade, taste the blood in her mouth even before she leaned forward to kiss him, the blade falling to the ground beside them. She rocked her hips faster, in sharp little upward motions, head falling away from him in suggestion; he tightened the grip around her throat once more, feeling the constricting of her windpipe until it would have been just a little too much, until her heartbeat was the only sound in his ears.  
  
He released her neck as she came - desperate, ragged gasps in time with the wanting constrictions around his fingers, against his hand. He could feel the vibrations of them through his body, as if she wanted to devour him whole - a forceful, breathless bite assured him that she undoubtedly would.


End file.
